mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson 'is a fictional main character in the animated television series '''The Simpsons '''and the patriarch of the eponymous family. Homer and his wife Marge have three children: Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. As the family's provider, he works at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Homer embodies several American working class stereotypes: he is crude, overweight, incompetent, clumsy, lazy, a heavy drinker, and ignorant; however, he is essentially a decent man and fiercely devoted to his family. Despite the suburban blue-collar routine of his life, he has had a number of remarkable experiences. Upon his initial release in MUGEN, his AI has been notorious for projectile abusage, constantly eat a sandwich until his power bar is at it's fullest, and then trigger his ''Beer Riot mode to pull off deadly combos and damage alongside them. His AI has been slightly improved by KingShadow3 and several other authors who've contributed to the character. His moveset is completely based off Iori Yagami. In fact, he was at one point meant to be dressed in Iori's clothes. Warner changed this idea when he realized there was no normal Homer at the time. Information There are 2 versions of Homer that people pay most attention to, one version with English voiceclips and King Of Fighters-style gameplay, and the other with Spanish voiceclips, as well as having a gameplay more reminiscent of Capcom vs. SNK. At the current moment, these two are characters with completely different gameplay methods, but both began utilizing the exact same gameplay and tactics. Team S.M.R.T.'s Homer Team S.M.R.T.'s (Judgespear and others creators) Homer was the very first version of Homer to speak english where he simply replaced the spanish voice clips and replaced them with his own, creating English Homer. and his AI is often been picked on by going "Mmmmm burger.. Doh! Mmmmm burg... ouch! Mmmmm...."ow! Throughout most of being in the hands of Judgespear, Homer has been given alot of voice changes. (like changing the sounds of his burger charge up and Homer saying "I am smart!" and later, once Judgespear had discovered he had a "Drunken mode" as he called it at the time he it added some voiceclips for it as well. Then after that, alot of other changes had been made, such as replacing Bart with throwing Donuts and Cherry bombs with candy bomb and he fixed alot of issues the old Homer had. (like being invincible outside of his Crawl away, the bug where the enemy is stunned and can be healed when hit.) and when Judgespear and Warner were about to release their versions of Homer, Warner wanted it to be a seperated character, as rejecting it as a whole character. So now, two different Homers were born, one is still based on Iori Yagami and the other has more original moves. Judgespear's Homer gained tons of new abilities such as a gun super, more intros and victory poses, and even some dream cancels in his "BEER RIOT HOMER" mode. (after it's been officially named) there is even a more patches made by GigabowserX, such as auto-drunken mode and cheap Homer mode. '''Stats *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 4000 *Defence: 100 Movelist Kinetic Donut - D, DF, F, x/y Woohoo Tornado - D, F, D, F, x/y Bash Dash Masher - D, DF, F, D, DB, B, x/y (Requires 1 power bar for 9 hits, 2 power bars for 12 hits and 3 power bars for 13 hits) Hell Candy - D, DB, B, D, DF, F, x/y (Requires 1 power bar, 3 power bars so that the bomb continues to explode in a straight line - Stuns the opponent) Ready Aim Fire - D, F, D, F, y (Must cancel it to activate, Requires 2 power bars) Power Charge - b+y/c BEER RIOT HOMER - F, DF, D, DB, B, s (Cost 1/2 health) For the specials of Drunk Homer, look at the section below. Auto-drunken and Cheap Homer Auto-Drunken mode has Homer Drunk at the begining of the fight while Cheap Homer makes Homer break rules and use most of his moves from drunken mode out of it. He can defeat many cheap characters likes Super Buuand Zero_col in this mode. Movelist Drunken Tornado ''(''D, F, D, F, x/y) (Requires 1, 2 or 3 power bars) Grim Reaper (D, F, D, B, z) (Requires 2 power bars) Road Roller D'oh! (D, F, D, B, b) (Requires 3 power bars) Homer Maniac (Same as Bash Dash Masher) Shun "Homer" Satsu, aka "Raging Donut" (x, x, F, a, y) (Requires 4 power bars) Warner's Homero Warner's Homer also known as spanish Homero (Homero) has his own set of moves, unlike JS Homer where he is a 4 button type character, he is a full 6 button character. He has more intros then JS Homer, he even has a Kamehameha super move that was inspired by Goku from Dragon Ball Z. As for projectiles, he fires a gun instead of throwing Donuts. Depending on how the gun is fired, he ether fires it while standing, standing on his knees, or fires it three times. He still makes use of Bart's cherry bombs here. He even has his "BEER RIOT HOMER" mode here that does the same thing as his old original version does. This version also has more unique sprites than the english JS version. @ndroide's Homero It's the same version of Warner's Homero, but with differences in the effects. @ndroide had made the first version of Homero with Warner, but had then parted to work on MUGEN projects solo. @ndroide's version does not include Bart's slingshot as well as the spam bug that came with it, instead he coded Homer to throw the various projectiles at his opponent. Directional influence has been given to the Woohoo Whirlwind, as well as some animation tweaks. ESX5's Homer When Judgespear left Mugen, there were some JS homer clones, such as the one by EvilSlayerX5, which is another edit. ESX5 Homer's AI is alot more brutal then KingShadow3's AI as he will mostly play defencive and will often try to read your commands. Most of his moves from the beer of the rot are useable while most of his supers are a bit nurfed inhopes to make a better version. XRedDragonClawsX's Homer Another Homer clone, usually called RDC_Homer. He has alot of different moves as well as some old ones. such as the return of Bart's slingshot and as well as his house gun for projectiles, his cherry bombs makes a return and functions better then the original versions's, still has his "BEER RIOT HOMER" mode, and even more voice clips that were not included in JS's homer; as for how he fights, he's extremely defensive as he'll keep blocking and look for any openings you make. When attacked while he is dizzy, he will counter attack with a combo attack without the need for power (he won't counter grapples for some reason). "MvC2" Homero Jay Simpson MugenZ12, Matydel42008 & Daniel9999999 created a Homero which was like a "MvC2" character. 3D Homer Main Article: 3D Homer 3D Homer is a version of Homer in 3D created by John MacEnroe. However, this version plays nothing like all the other versions of Homer with Warner's spriting. WiiRayman4's Homer This version of Homer uses sprites from the Simpsons arcade game. He plays completely different to the other Homers in MUGEN. However, his soundpack is in French and there is currently no English soundpack for him. This is a very obscure character. Everyone Hates Homer fad There was a time when Homer got his own fad. It started with Judgespear's video quickie when he faced Vegeta. In the video, he told Vegeta he sucks, which was a terrible mistake as Vegeta felt insulted and used his final flash move to sent him to the next dimension. Then GigabowserX was inspired to make his "killah whale hate Homer!" video then a few months later. Then many people started making their own "Hate Homer" videos for the fad. Evil Homer Evil Homer is a sprite edit of Reubenkee's Evil Ken character, simply with spriting by Warner himself, sound change, and ability to double jump. When first released in April 2008, this edit received mainly negative attention, but Warner insisted his edit a tribute to Reubenkee, due to his death on November 22, 2007. This creation is considered a 'good' spriteswap. Videos Video:BBH_MUGEN_Homer_Simpson_vs_Michael_Jackson Video:Homer Simpson vs Dr Gero Video:JS_MUGEN_Quickie_You_Dare_Mock_the_Great_Vegeta?! Video:JS_MUGEN_Classics_Homer_Simpson_Attack_of_the_Clones_(Part_1)|Who Want to Fight for Clones! Category:Characters Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Users of the Satsui no Hado Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Comic Characters